Una aventura en una escueka muggle
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Divertido, fic , sobre lo que ellos arian ennun pequena visita a una ecuela muiggle
1. Una rara noticia

Una aventura en una escuela Muggle

1 capitulo =una rara noticia

Era un fresco día de marzo en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria. Todos alumnos se reunían en el gran  comedores noche para la cena. cuando Habían terminado dumbledore se levanto para dar un anuncio.

-Una excelente cena ¿verdad? ....y esto va acompañado de una excelente noticia. varios de nuestros mas reconocidos estudiantes de 3º a 7º grado asistirán por un mes a una escuela Muggle.

Al oír esto varios se quejaron e hicieron gestos de inconformidad.

-los alumnos son los siguientes-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall-de 3º...de 5º grado ...... gryffindor Harry Potter, Ron weasley y Hermione Granger........

Cuando terminó  todos vitorearon a los elegidos después la profesora Mcgonagall volvió a hablar.

-..Partiremos el domingo a las 8:00pm para llegar a Londres el Lunes en la mañana. Tienen que llevar ropa Muggle suficiente, y pueden llevar sus libros y notas pero esta estrictamente prohibido que lleven su varita.... eso es todo Felicidades a los elegidos.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo para terminar el profesor dumbledore-vayan a dormir ya es hora

-muchas felicidades- dijo neville dirigiéndose a los 3.

-gracias-dijeron al unison

Se despidieron de hermione y subieron al dormitorio.

-Creo que mañana yo arreglare todo estoy muy cansado-dijo ron mientras se ponía la pijama

-Yo también, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Cuando por fin llego el domingo todos estaban muy emocionados y nerviosos. Varios se despedían de sus amigos y otros en cambio como los gemelos weasley ha cian una ultima broma antes de partir. alas 5:00pm harry y ron subieron a dar un ultimo vistazo a sus cosas.

-Bien llevo....lo llevo todo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador también los llevo

-Y eso para que?

-No pienso dejarlo aquí y que snape lo descubra

-o.k.

Cuando hubieron terminado bajaron a la sala común ya vestidos con la ropa Muggle junto con Hermione Y la hermana de Ron, Ginny. Al bajar Harry distinguió a Cho Chang que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa roja, también vio a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbout y a Ernie Mcmillan.también  en una esquina cuchicheando distinguió a Malfoy y como de casualidad estaba acompañado de Crabe y Goyle estos últimos vestían la túnica lo cual era lógico que no habían sido seleccionados por sus bajas calificaciones. Poco Después la profesora Mcgonagall llego ella también vestía ropa Muggle bastante anticuada.

-escuchen, cuando lleguemos al colegio, yo me encargare de sus cosas, estaré ahí unos dios. Cuando los nombre pasen la frente a recoger su uniforme del instituto.

Empezó a nombre y a entregar los uniformes. era muy parecidos a los de ellos solo que sin la corbata y la insignia de la casa, aparte del uniforme diario ,les entrego otro de deportes , trajes de baño y los útiles

- me han informado que tendrán que escoger un deporte obligatorio  

Todos reaccionaron muy contentos, porque por lo menos iban a poder practicar quiddich, harry sabia que ese no era uno de los deportes que los chicos muggles practicaban.

-Como lo saben no son deportes como el quiddich así que tengan mucho cuidado de que no los descubran hablas sobre eso

-y que vamos a practicar-dijo en voz baja ron hacia harry y hermione

-hay muchos para escoger creo que yo ya se cual

-yo también, voy a escoger soccer es muy parecido al quiddich

Subieron al expreso para iniciar su pequeña aventura

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este es uno de eso fic que uno escribe para relajarse, es comico, oja les guste y disculpenm mis falta de ortografia


	2. La escuela y amigos isolitos

2 Capitulo =El colegio y compañeros insolitos

-Pues yo ya decidí de tomar voly ball, ¿ y ustedes?

-Yo soccer ya les dije

-yo tomo soccer o natación alabó que ya se nadar.

-tengo mucho que no estudio una clase Muggle espero ponerme al corriente aunque ya leí el libro de Historia y el de Geografía-dijo Hermione, abriendo un libro de español al parecer ya había empezado a leer los libros que se les había asignado.

Se fueron al dormitorio de al lado que compartieron con los Gemelos Weasley. Al día siguiente se despertaron desayunaron unos cuantos dulces del carrito de la señora gordita del tren , se pusieron el uniforme y esperaron a llegar ala estación. Bajaron pasaron la barrera que separaba el anden 9 ¾  del 9 y el 10, pero antes la profesora Mcgonagall convirtió todos los baúles en compactas maletas con ruedas de diversos colores y con su nombre bordado y el escudo de su casa. al salir de la estación los esperaban varios autobuses de la escuela subieron y se dirigieron al famoso colegio. Al llegar muchos se sorprendieron de la estructura de la escuela, era un edificio de 3 pisos color azul claro muy elegante. Al entrar los esperaba una mujer rechoncha y un poco viejita.

-Bienvenidos, hogwarts verdad

-Gracias, si somos nosotros

-Los estábamos esperando acompáñenme al auditorio

Los siguieron a un salón grande donde se encontraban los alumnos del colegio.

-Muy bien chicos guarden silencio, chicos, ya ,-dijo la señora rechoncha-me complace en anunciarles que contamos con la presencia del colegio hogwarts que estará con nosotros por un mes démosles un fuerte aplauso. Les presento a la profesora Mcgonagall directora adjunta del colegio,-se dirigió a la profesora , espero que los traten con respeto y demuestren que el colegio "Appletton" es un buen colegio. Pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos salieron haciendo mucho ruidos y hablando sobre el aspecto de los estudiantes.

-Chicos sean bienvenidos, soy la profesora Wilson, las clases ya han comenzado me imagino que ya les han de haber dado su horario

Todos negaron

-o.k, espérenme un momento

Saco un papal y comenzó a  dar los grupos en los que deberían estar cada estudiante, a harry, Ron y hermione les toco juntos en el salon 11º A[N/A: esto es tomando en cuenta la forma de estudio de las escuelas inglesas] pero el problema era que también les toco con Malfoy.

Ellos se dirigieron al 2º pisos donde se encontraba el salón de 11º A, Malfoy los seguía sin decir nada. cuando entraron varios empezaron a hablar.

-Pasan, pasan-dijo la maestra que estaba en el salo-bienvenidos soy la profesora Parker

entraron y se quedaron parados en frente de la clase

-que les parece si se presenta

-esta bien-dijo hermione tomando iniciativa-Hola soy hermione granger tengo 15 años  y espero llevarme bien con ustedes

-Hola soy ron weasley también tengo 15 años y espero adaptarme a este tipo de clases

-hola soy harry potter yo también tengo 15 años y espero pasar estas 2 semanas cómodamente

-Hola-dijo Malfoy con frialdad-soy Draco Malfoy y espero que no se lleven mal con migo

muchos se rieron del nombre de Malfoy harry escucho a una chica de una de las esquinas decir

-Draco que clase de nombre pueblerino es ese- dijo una chica Pelirroja  que hablaba con un joven de caballo castaño 

-Jessica, mas respeto

-si profesora-contesto con sarcasmo la chica

-pasen a sentarse por favor

Cuando terminaron las clases se dirigieron al comedor varios estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que la comida apareciera como en hogwarts y como eran 4 mesas se sentaron exactamente en la ubicación de su mesa, harry y hermione jalaron a ron a una larga fila de estudiantes con bandejas antes de que este se sentara y hiciera el ridículo. harry volvió a ver a la chica que se había burlado de Malfoy

-Que esperan que les sirvamos la comida si la quieren fórmense 

-Pues en el colegio nos llevan la comida a la mesa-dijo Malfoy muy enojado formándose atrás de la chica seguido de varios

Cuado ya se sirvieron se fueron a sentar a una de las cuatro mesas.

-Que nos toca después de el descansó-pregunto hermione

-creo que-dijo ron viendo su horario-Edu. Física Que es eso?

-deportes-le dijo harry-y ya decidiste cual deporte ron?

-Aun no

-pues tienes que decidir rápido solo tenemos 20 minutos para ver donde esta nuestro dormitorio y cambiarnos

Al terminar fueron con la prifesora Parker para preguntarle donde estaban su doremitorios

-ahí están el el 3º piso el segundo corredor

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unison

subieron y siguieron las indicaciones de la profesora Parker cuando entraron al 2º corredo y bieron ocho puertas las cuales tenían letreros como ravenclaw hombres y ravenclaw mujeres  de uno de los cuartos  salio Malfoy vestido con el uniforme de deportes. Lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a los dormitorios de gryffindor. Era una habitación largan en la que había alrededor de unas 8 camas en las cuales ya estaban acomodades sus cosas.Se dirigieron ala suya  y sacaron su uniforme se lo pusieron y pasaron al dormitorio de las chicas

-Hermione ya estas lista

-Si, Ya-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Todavía tenían 15 minutos para descansar bajaron al patio a conocer la escuela, se notaba que muchos no se iban a adaptar La clase de Geografía es pero que pociones escucharon decir a un chico de Hufflepuff y a una chica de Ravenclaw casi se le sale decirle Muggle a un chico que la empujo.Cuando termino el descanso pasaron alas canchas  dode ya estaban unos cuantos alumnos de su grupo.

-Muy bien harry, ron, hermuione, Malfoy ya decidieron en que deporte ban a estar-pregunto la priofesora Parker

-si -contestaron al unisons 

-Ok me hacen el favor de anotarce aquí-dijo damndoles una lista donde estaban anotados sus nombres

-Muy bien la alberta esta por aya y la cancha de volly y soccer por aya pueden irse

-Así que desidiste entrar a soccer

- Si cuabndo supe que Malfoy estaría en natación nop gracias

-Jajaja


	3. La pelea

Aquí el tercer capítulo ojala les guste.

3= La pelea

El primer día estuvo agradable ya en la noche  cenaron y se dirigieron a  dar un pequeño paseo nocturno

-hola ginny como te ha ido

-Muy bien solo que  no me  adapto mucho a las clasas muggles

-ginny callate

-lo siento

- Muy bien nos vemos en el cuarto 

- - Si adios

 Estuvieron platicando  un poco hasta que algo llamo su atención, Malfoy estaba peliando con  el joven de pelo castaño que se había burlado de el en clases

-oh vaya el pueblerino quiere peliar

-Calate  por que no sabes copn quien te enfrentas

-uhhi  que miedo, demiestrale james-dijop jessica aun lado el chico

Harry noto que Malfoy estaba metiendo la mano al bolsillo lo que le dio a entender que  había traido sus varita. 

-que demonios tienes en el bolsillo

-quieres saberlo

-maslfoy no-dijo harry interfiriendo

-potter,quitate  que no ves que estopy tratando de darle una lección a este estupido Muggle

-como me dijiste

Malfoy había sacado la varita y la tenían empuñada frente a l cara de harry

-quitate potter  o quieres que ..... oh vaya así que no soy el unico que infringio las reglas- dijio al ver que harry también metia su mano al bolsillo

-Harry , no lo agas-dijo conn rapides hermione

-.miren los 2 pueblerinos se están peliando-dijo jessica  

-callate  jessica que ninguno de ustedes sabe a lo que se enfrentan  me tiendose con alguno de nosotros-dijo hermione   casi tumbando a Jessica

-que tu también quieres peliar

- no lo siento yono me rebajo a tu nivel

-ja, te crees mucho

-hermione, no es necesario que incies otra pelea

-Tienes razon ron

-Potter tomlo pediste

-expeliarmus – dijo harry antes de que Malfoy atacara

Todos se habían quedado anonadados de que Malfoy había  saliado volando del fuerte puñetazo que harry le había dado(como pensaban ellos)

-Harry que has hecho

-Vaya potter que pasaria si le dijo a Mcgonagall

-Mira Malfoy , mas vale que noi diojas nada simno yo misma ire con tu profesor snape y le dire lo que has hecho  antes , verdad que no te gustaria  que podría pasar , que te explulsaran –dijo hermione

-A mi nadi me amenaza de esa forma y menos una samgre sucia como tu?-dijo Malfoy alejándose

-y ustede que ven

-Hermione , nos sorprendiste

-ya me tiene harta

-valla puebleria si que eres fuerte-dijo jessica pasando aun lado de ella

-eh, hay otra persona que me esta hartando poco a poco

-pero si solo llevas un dia aquí

-si, pero…


End file.
